Visual voicemail (VVM) is a user friendly application that adds a visual aspect to managing voicemail messages. Traditional telephone user interface (TUI) voicemail requires users to dial into a system to listen to voicemails in a sequential order. Visual voicemail may enable mobile phone users to manage voicemail message in an order of their choice, e.g., in a random order rather than a sequential order.